Mine
by Not-Gonna-Happen-Duude
Summary: "You are a young , strong, beautiful talented woman with a big heart who I am proud to call mine." Demena


**So this a request I've had since like August:| Lol but hey at least I finally got it lol.**

**Anyways, TMBTTS will hopefully be updated before Friday. **

**I'm writing a one-shot about camila and lauren getting selena and demi together, so if you have any ideas just let me know. **

**Hope you guys like this(:**

* * *

"Baby you okay?"

"Y-yeah."

"You sure?"

"N-no?"

"Demi talk to me, what's wrong?"

"I'm not ready for this, I'm sorry Selena."

Demi walked away and left her girlfriend standing close to the shore. She didn't wanna walk away from her, she didn't think this would happen, she thought she would be past this, but unfortunately she isn't.

Selena stood there confused and watched as Demi put her clothes over her bikini. She didn't know what was happening, she didn't understand what Demi was saying to her.

They had been at the beach for over an hour enjoying each others company. Selena decided to take Demi out on a date and the beach would be the perfect place since she knows how much Demi loves the beach.

Demi didn't want to get in, she had been stalling for the past hour by making jokes or making out with her beautiful girlfriend. She wanted to stay covered for as long as possible, but once Selena decided they should get in Demi tensed up.

The fact that Demi was covered up caused problems for the lovely couple. Selena wasn't mad, she just didn't understand why Demi thought it would be okay to wear skinny jeans and a t-shirt to the beach. In the end Demi got what she wanted, she always does, Selena is so whipped.

"Demi, please don't shut me out." Selena began walking towards Demi, she didn't wanna leave things unresolved.

"I'm sorry Sel, I know it's been a while since we've gone on a date, and I know how much work you had to go through to get us an off day, I didn't want things to end up like this, I really am sorry."

"What? Sorry about what? I don't understand anything Demi. Did I do something wrong? Did something happen to you?"

"I guess you could say that." Selena couldn't help but pout once those words left Demi's mouth. She was hoping that this wasn't something so serious, but apparently she was wrong.

Something did happen to Demi, she stood in front of the mirror for too long. Those extra minutes she spent observing her reflection, those extra minutes she used to observe every little detail of her body was more than enough time for the thoughts to attack her.

She felt weak as she stood there and pinched at her skin. She was so disgusted with all the extra skin she saw on her body, she was disgusted with herself.

"Demi I'm worried about you, can you just come out and say it? Please? I wanna help you."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Of course I won't, you aren't telling me anything."

"Even if I did, you still wouldn't understand."

"Well you aren't helping me understand."

Both Demi and Selena were growing desperate, it was obvious that this wasn't going anywhere.

"You're you, you're Selena Gomez, there's no fucking way you'd ever understand how I feel.

You're perfect in the eyes of everyone else,you're the only Disney princess that didn't go down the wrong path. The only bad thing in the news about you is that you got sassy with the paparazzi, after that you're perfect, you have nothing going wrong for you.

You're not fighting a fucking eating disorder, you're not the one that's 's disgusted with what she sees in the mirror. You have no idea how hard it is for me to get dressed in the morning without getting attacked by all these negative thoughts.

Since I left rehab there hasn't been a day where I don't hate myself, there hasn't been a day where I'm not disgusted with what's shown in the mirror.

I'm fat, and ugly. I don't understand why you're even with me, you could have any guy you want but you settled for the piece of trash I am.

Tell me you know what it's like to have to sit on your hands so you don't act out. Tell me you know what it's like to miss important parties because alcohol is involved. Tell me you know what it's like to breakdown in front of the mirror because you can't accept yourself, because you can't love yourself.

I compare myself to you a lot, you're not fat, you're no where close to being ugly, you're gorgeous in every sense of the word. I love everything about you, every little thing about you is perfect, and then there's me."

Selena didn't know how to respond to that, she was still trying to process everything Demi had just confessed to her, it was a lot to take in.

She knew the younger girl would continue to struggle with her habbits, she knew recovery wouldn't be easy and that she would unfortunately relapse every now and then, but she didn't know what was going on in her head.

Demi's right. Selena would never understand what she's going through, and what she'll continue to go through, but the fact that the love of her life is hurting, hurts her just as bad if not even more.

Demi hadn't taken her eyes off of Selena's, they both sat there while Demi poured her heart out. Both of them let tears escape their eyes, they didn't bother to stop them or to clean them up, there was really no point because there was more on the way.

"You're right."It's all Selena could say for the moment.

She was at a loss of words. Demi's right, Selena wouldn't understand, but she can't just leave things like this.

"Maybe I won't understand, but you know you're not alone.

I didn't fall in love with you just because of your looks, I fell in love with your personality as well.

Demi you're so beautiful inside and out. I know you probably don't believe me, but I wish you would. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.

When I fell for you I didn't know you were going through all of this. I knew you were insecure, but who isn't?

When I confronted you, I knew it wasn't the end to your problems, I knew you'd relapse. I was there and I saw how the amount of bracelets on you wrist began to grow, I noticed how the trips to the bathroom became a lot more frequent. I saw you get dragged into the darkness of depression and disorders, but I never, ever looked at you differently because of it.

I admired you for it. At the time you weren't getting the help you needed, but you did what you thought was best for you. You put on a brave face even though it hurt you, but you got through it. Some days were better than others, and some days were total hell, I get that, but look at you now Demi.

I've never judged you. I love you too much to ever judge you. You are not your eating disorder, you are not your addiction, you are not your mental disorder, your are you.  
You are a young , strong, beautiful talented woman with a big heart who I am proud to call mine.

I am proud to call you my best friend, I am proud to call you my other half, I am proud to call you the love of my life."

Both girls just sat there, apart from the waves crashing against the shore, their sobs were the only sounds heard.

Selena was able to keep everything together until she stopped talking. She knew if she started sobbing her words wouldn't make any sense, and she wanted Demi to understand what she was saying to her.

And luckily she did. Demi had never heard something so beautiful leave Selena's mouth. Sure she always says the cutest things that have Demi on cloud nine, but this time it was different. The circumstances were a lot different than any other time.

Demi planted her lips on Selena's, the closer they got the more they began to cry.

Tears were rolling down both of their cheeks, eventually coming together. But this didn't bother them, they were too lost in the kiss to care about their tear stained cheeks.

Selena's hands went to the sides of Demi's face and she slowly wipped the tears away. Demi kissed her a bit harder once she felt her girlfriend's hands on her cheeks.

Selena was the first one to pull away, and as soon as she did Demi practically tackled her into a hug. Demi needed to be held, she felt so vulnerable.

"I love you Selena, I-I love you so so much." Demi sobbed into Selena's chest. Selena tensed up a bit once the tears collided with her skin, but she shrugged it off.

Demi kept crying, she wanted to speak, but she couldn't form any words.

People would think she's overreacting, but in reality she isn't. Demi's been bottling everything up, and being at the beach set her off.

And it wasn't just that, it wasn't just her insecurities, it's everything Selena had said to her.

She couldn't get her words out of her head. That's exactly what Demi needed to hear, she needed to know that someone actually cares, that someone can actually love her even though she comes with so much baggage.

"I love you so much princess. I will always love you never doubt that." Selena pecked Demi's forehead and rubbed the side of her arm.

"I know. Thank you. I've never been so happy to have you in my life. I love you Selena."


End file.
